


Like Adam and Eve

by ZlPPY



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:33:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlPPY/pseuds/ZlPPY
Summary: There is a serious reason why Cybertronian twins are never separated, especially by death.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yellowdemondorito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowdemondorito/gifts).



> The title is a NieR: Automata reference, not a biblical one. That would make even less sense.

The twins knew that, in time, their sparks would fade and they would end up in the Well of All-Sparks - or, at least they hoped that they would; their Decepticon-like coding could end them up in the Pit, but they hoped they’d been good enough Autobots to warrant going to the Well of All-Sparks - but this was just too soon.

_Too painful._

Jetstorm was leaning against his brother, Jetfire looking at his faceplate through cracked optics and doing his best not to start crying. His beloved brother, valiant until the end, was a muted blue colour instead of his usual vibrant hue.

_Damn Decepticons…_

The beam above them had been shattered - cut, more like it - under their stabilizing servos. Jetstorm had felt it, seen it, breaking under them, and shoved his twin further onto the beam, onto stabler metal, as the steel broke, and he fell.

Had there been any energy for him to slow his fall, at least, Jetfire knew Jetstorm would have done it. He wouldn’t have let this happen. But Jetfire wasn’t that optimistic about it anymore. The  longer he knelt there, dying brother’s helm in his lap, the more it came to realization that Jetstorm just hadn’t had the energy to fly or slow his fall any.

Jetfire grazed his digits over the cavity with his brother’s dying spark, face hidden in Jetstorm’s shoulder. He opened up his own casing, looking at his before swallowing hard. He reached in, disconnecting it from its normal place - knowing he would still live, so long as it remained alight - and went to press it to his brother’s. Perhaps their sparks merging would save him. _Maybe if I am doing this… we can be living as Safeguard… It is being a better thought than this is being,_ Jetfire thought.

Right before he was able to touch his spark to his brother’s, a servo gripped his own tightly, stopping him from moving his any further. “Do… not… be doing that… brother.”

“But, but…! It will be helping you!”

“I am not… minding going offline,” Jetstorm said, smiling weakly up at Jetfire. He reached up and put his servo on his younger twin’s faceplate, pulling just slightly to get him to move slightly so they were face to face. “I am glad… to have been your brother, Jet...fire. It was being… the biggest happiness… in my life.” He pressed a soft kiss to his brother’s lips before his spark faded entirely, frame going limp and grey.

By the time the rest of the Elite Guard got to their location, Jetfire’s spark was back in his chest cavity, the orange seeker doubled over his twin’s offline body and sobs wracking his entire body. “Why… Why you, Jetstorm…,” they heard him whimper repeatedly.

Sentinel Prime was the only to approach Jetfire. He knelt down beside him, gently putting a hand on his shoulder. “... Jetfire. Let’s get out of here. He’s gone.”

“No! I will not be leaving my brother!”

“Jetfire, that’s an order.”

“No!”

“Jetfire, come on. Don’t be stupid. Do you think Jetstorm would want you to sit here forever instead of living the rest of your life for him?” Jetfire looked up, optics leaking, and shook his head. “That’s what I thought. Now come on soldier. We’ll give him a proper funeral later. Do you want to carry him out?”

“M-Mhm…”

“Let me help you up with him then,” Sentinel said, helping Jetfire gather Jetstorm up bridal-style before helping him to his stabilizing servos. The Prime kept a hand around Jetfire’s waist - knowing that he would be shaky on his pedes after a battle like that - and helped him back to Jazz and the others. “Let’s get back home. We have a funeral to hold.”

 

The weeks following Jetstorm’s passing were full of many changes for many members of the Elite Guard, particularly those who were close to Jetfire. The orange seeker, at first, was quiet and solitary, seeking out just being alone in his quarters. Those who passed by the room the twins used to share often heard sobbing echoing about.

Then came him overexerting himself. Time and time again, Sentinel found the seeker slumped in either the training room or at the wide expanse of land that he’d shared with Jetstorm for flight practice, out of energy and strength, and more than once had the Prime had to carry him back to his quarters to rest and refuel.

Soon after, came Jetfire’s anger. There wasn’t a day that passed where Jetfire didn’t burst into flames - sometimes literally - at another bot for even the tiniest misstep.

Perceptor told Sentinel that it was just natural for Jetfire to become like this - he’d lost a literal half of himself; without Jetstorm to form Safeguard with or sparkbond with, Jetfire was slowly deteriorating more and more, both physically and mentally. It was normal for Jetfire to lose himself.

He told Sentinel Prime that, in time, all they could do to save Jetfire was to snuff out his spark.

The very thought scared Sentinel down to his own spark. The Elite Guard had already lost one of their seekers, and with Jetfire’s state rapidly declining, it wouldn’t be long until he, too, was lost.

 

“You are wanting to see me, Sentinel Prime?” Jetfire asked, shutting the door to Sentinel’s office.

“We’re… We’re concerned, Jetfire,” Sentinel said, standing and looking at him. “How are you feeling?  
“I have not been feeling any better,” Jetfire said, looking up at the Prime. “What is making you be thinking I am being not feeling good?”

“Because we have news on the Decepticon that broke the beam you and Jetstorm were on. Jazz said not to tell you but… I think you have a right to know who did this.”

Jetfire’s optics slitted to glares, and his voice sounded low when he spoke. “... tell me…”

Sentinel took a deep breath. “While the actual thing seemed to have been done by a drone, we tracked down a signal to the Decepticon known as Starscream. I’m sure you’re well aware of that name, aren’t you?”

“... yes sir,” Jetfire said, voice cold and hateful. “I am knowing that I -- WE -- were upgraded with his codes.”

“I see no one any more fit to go after him than you, Jetfire,” Sentinel said, looking at him, “but don’t be stupid about it. If you could barely beat a virtual Starscream, you’re going to have one hell of a time against the real one.” He then swallowed, shut his optics for a moment, then opened them back up and put both hands on Jetfire’s shoulders. “Go. Offline that Decepticon and show him just how much it hurts to have your spark extinguished. You know what that feels like, right? Because you and Jetstorm were twins?”

Jetfire nodded, biting his lip. “Y...Yes sir.”

“So go show him that pain.”

“Yes sir!”

 

Starscream touched down, transforming from jet to mech glancing around for the source of the Decepticon signal which led him back to where the Autobot seeker, Jetstorm, had been offlined.

    Hearing something,, Starscream looked up at the large, ruined structure that his drone had severed. Spotting a small figure sitting, one pede on the edge of the beam and the other stabilizing servo dangling, the Decepticon flew up to see exactly who it was.

“You are finally arriving,” Jetfire said, refusing to look at Starscream. “I was being curious when you would being show up.” The smaller seeker stood up, finally looking at Starscream and grinning almost maniacally. “You are having something special to you, yes? Well… as far as I am being concerned, my brother was being everything.”

Forming a ball of flame in his hand, Jetfire slung it, then another, and another at the Deception flying before him. A few of them hit, while most missed. “And since you turned him offline… I am not caring about this world anymore. You, and every Decepticon, Autobot… Cybertronian... Everything will BURN.”

Taken aback by what this Autobot was saying, and barely having time to think between fireballs slung at him, only one thought crossed Starscream’s mind, save for _fight or flight_.

_This Autobot is fragging UNSTABLE._

In a few short nano-kliks, Starscream fought back, kicking and punching when able to get in close range - which often ended up with a fiery fist to the spark casing, ow - and using the lasers attached to his arms when not close enough to strike.

Jetfire took to the sky, still slagging fire at Starscream. The only voice that filled the area was the smaller seeker’s, and repeated, over and over, was the same desperate question.

“Why? Why would you kill my brother!?” Cries for his brother followed the questions, and in time, Starscream had had enough of the ceaseless screaming.

“SHUT IT!” he shouted, lunging at and impaling the Autobot, straight through the stomach, on the end of his laser cannon’s sharp edge. “Stop talking already.”

“Why… did yo...u… kill… my bro...ther…,” Jetfire asked, fires dwindling and flickering out. “Why…? Why…?”

Starscream groaned, wrapping his digits that weren’t attached to the laser impaled through Jetfire’s midsection around Jetfire’s throat. “If you don’t stop talking I am going to crush your vocalizer.”

Jetfire attempted to speak once more, the action immediately causing Starscream to grip rather tightly, damaging Jetfire’s voice synthesizer just enough to where words were no longer able to be formed, only whimpers, whines and groans of pain. “Much better,” Starscream said, before putting Jetfire down on the ground where Jetstorm had died. Not being entirely heartless, Starscream activated Jetfire’s comm, eliciting a whine from the Autobot seeker. “Any of you Autobot malfunctions listening to this can come get your glitch of a seeker.” With that sentence, Starscream transformed and left.

 

Sentinel Prime screeched to a halt at the battle zone, transforming back to mech form and rushing over to the downed seeker. “Jetfire! Primus, what the frag did he do to you!?”

Jetfire whined, reaching up a shaking, damaged servo. Sentinel knelt down, catching it in his grasp. “Pit, kid… What  did you do?” Jetfire only whimpered again, squeezing Sentinel’s servo weakly. Popping open Jetfire’s spark casing, Sentinel’s optics widened.

His spark, just like Jetstorm’s, was dying. Sentinel took it, gently, in his free servo, looking it over. “Slag, Jetfire… I don’t think there’s going to be much we can do.”

“P...lea...se…” Jetfire managed to mewl, squeezing Sentinel’s servo. “I… wa...nt t...o be wi...th brot...her…”

“You’re… Are you asking me to turn you offline, soldier?”

“Ye... s s...ir...”

Sentinel sighed softly. “You know that’s a hard request, right, Jetfire?”  
“Ye...s s...ir… P...lea...se…”

“... you got it, Jetfire,” Sentinel said, looking at him. “It was an honor being your commanding officer.”

“An...d it w...as bei...ng an hono...r bein...g your… seek...er…,” Jetfire choked out.

Sentinel held the dying spark gently in his servo, using his other one to gently close Jetfire’s optics. Taking a deep, steeling breath, Sentinel Prime squeezed the spark, trying to tune  out Jetfire’s cries of pain, and shattered it.

Jetfire’s hand went limp in Sentinel Prime’s grip, and Sentinel slowly let go of it.

Getting up, Sentinel picked up Jetfire’s corpse, and began the long, long walk back to the base of operations. Jetfire deserved the same funeral as his twin, after all.


End file.
